Generally, integrated circuit devices such as transistors are being formed in emerging semiconductor thin films such as, for example, group III-V semiconductor materials for electronic or optoelectronic devices. Increasing carrier mobility of such group III-V materials may increase a speed of integrated circuit devices formed therein.